Ca nous détruirait
by Maayou
Summary: Prends place pendant City of Glass. Jace et Clary pensent toujours qu'ils sont frères et soeur, et quand Jace voit que sa chère petite soeur dance avec quelqu'un d'autre au Pandemonium, il devient un peu jaloux et s'énèrve.


~ Une erreur ~

Penhallow Manor

Assise à la cuisine des Penhallow en compagnie d'une Isabelle qui lui contait ses derniers achats, Clary s'ennuyait. Luke était parti depuis un bon moment déjà, et il lui avait formellement interdit de quitter la maison. Clary ne savait même pas où il était sorti, mais ça devait être important, vu l'expression de son visage en sortant. Il lui cachait quelque chose...

- Clary, appela doucement Isabelle en venant s'asseoir en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clary leva lentement ses yeux verts sur son amie, puis soupira :

- Je m'ennuie. Et j'ai même pas le droit de sortir d'ici.

Isabelle réfléchit un instant avant de sourire mielleusement. "Oh non", pensa aussitôt Clary en regardant Isabelle se lever. "Elle a une idée derrière la tête, et je parie que c'en est pas une bonne"

- J'ai une super idée ! S'écria t-elle comme l'avait prévu Clary juste avant. Suis moi dans ma chambre.

Clary fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

La chambre d'Isabelle était dans un désordre pas possible - sous vêtements, bottes, produits de beauté jonchaient le sol, son lit était défait, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Isabelle ouvrit son armoire d'un geste brusque, et passa en revue le contenu d'un air sérieux, comme si ce qu'elle faisait était d'une grande importance. Clary s'assit sur son lit en l'observant.

- Tu cherches quoi ? Demanda t-elle après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Si je peux t'aider...

- Une robe pour toi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Clary en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi faire ?

Isabelle leva les yeux de la robe quelle tenait à la main pour les poser sur son amie, et la regarda comme si sa question était stupide :

- A ton avis ? Ce soir, on sort. On va au Pandémonium.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de...

- Certaines règles sont faites pour êtres détournées. Et les garçons y sont. Même Alec y est ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que eux qui devrait s'amuser.

Clary essaya de ne pas penser à Jace. Il l'avait complètement jetée dehors depuis qu'elle était là, et il s'efforçait à l'ignorer. Clary ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle faisait rien de mal ! Elle essayait juste de trouver une solution pour sauver sa mère. Leur mère. Avec un pincement au coeur, Clary repensa aux derniers mots que Jace lui avait dit :" tu ne penses qu'à toi..."

- Ok, on y va, annonça t-elle, déterminée. Izzy, je veux que tu me trouves la tenue parfaite.

Isabelle sembla surprise.

- sérieux ? Génial ! Je pourrai te maquiller, aussi ? Je vois exactement ce qui mettrait ton regard en valeur.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Du moment que je ne ressemble pas à une prostituée"

Pandémonium

Clary se sentait tellement mal dans sa robe ! Cette dernière ne lui arrivait seulement qu'à mi-cuisse. C'était une jolie robe noire à bretelles au tissu fin, qui laissait entrevoir les formes de sa petite poitrine - laquelle était aussi petite que deux oranges. Isabelle ne l'avait pas maquillé autant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, parce que Clary lui en avait empêché. Seulement les yeux - fard à paupières vert, crayon noir. Et pour la bouche, un fin gloss couleur cerise, pour "faire contraste avec ta peau de lait", comme l'avait dit Isabelle. Cette dernière lui avait prêté une paire de bottes. Enfin, quand Clary s'était observée dans la glace d'Isabelle, elle s'était trouvée... comment dire. Meilleure ? Plus jolie, plus sûre d'elle, plus... quelque chose.

"Peux être qu'avec ça, avait t-elle pensé, Jace me remarquera..."

Elle pensa alors à ses yeux mordorés, ses cheveux d'or et sa lueur arrogante dans son regard, et les battements son coeur doublèrent le tempo.

De toute façon, c'était son frère. Qu'il la remarque ne changerait rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble...

- Bon, soupira Isabelle à ses côté, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Tu viens ou pas ?

Isabelle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge. Clary se demanda comment elle pouvait battre des démons avec des talons aussi hauts. Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

D'accord, acquiesça t-elle d'un ton mal assuré en entrant dans le bâtiment.

La fête battait à son plein. A peine arrivée, Clary perdit de vue Isabelle, et un garçon vint déjà l'inviter à danser :

- Hé, poupée ! Tu danses ?

Il sentait la bière. Clary l'observa. Il semblait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle, un an ou plus par là. Avant même qu'elle n'ait accepté, le garçon enroula sa taille de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Hurla t-il, parce qu'il y avait trop bruit.

- CLARY ! Répondit t-elle. Et toi ?

- Ben ! T'as soif, ou pas ? Coca, ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça, et vu qu'il partait pour aller lui chercher à boire, elle le perdit de vue. Elle chercha du regard Isabelle, mais vit à la place quelqu'un d'autre. Son coeur rata un battement. N'était-ce pas Jace, là bas, occupé à embrasser à pleine bouche le cou de cette... pouffiasse ? Cette blonde aux faux seins qui le regardait langoureusement en lui caressant les cheveux, comme s'il était à elle...?

...Non qu'il soit à Clary, mais pour une raison obscure, cela la mit hors d'elle.  
>Elle du se retenir pour ne pas aller se battre avec la blonde. <em>C'est ton frère, <em>songea Clary en essayant de ne pas les regarder. _Tu t'en fiches si il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Elle essaya d'y croire, en vain. Finalement elle eut une idée. Où était passé Ben ?

Comme elle se posait la question, elle le vit qui revenait avec deux verres glacés. Une idée prit place dans son esprit.

- Tient, lui dit t-il, et il lui tendit un des verres.

Elle ignora le verre et se hissa à la place sur la pointe de ses pieds pour coller sa bouche contre celle de Ben - qu'elle ne connaissait à peine !

Tout content, Ben la serra contre lui, et força le barrage de ses lèvres pour faire glisser sa langue à l'intérieur.

JPOV

-Humm... Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans une chambre ?

Jace baissa les yeux sur Belinda, laquelle le regardait avec une tête de séductrice. Il soupira.

- Je préfère rester ici, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais y'a beaucoup trop de monde, protesta t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui. On serait mieux ailleurs, non ? Seuls...

Elle caressa doucement son lobe avec sa langue. Jace pouffa, et passa ses bras autre de la taille de Belinda. Il avait la flemme de bouger. S'il était venu ici, au Pandémonium, c'était bien pour y rester. Vider sa tête. Oublier pourquoi il faisait n'importe quoi. S'il était avec toute ces filles, c'était bien pour en oublier une seule. La seule qui ne devrait pas compter pour lui. Il soupira en pensant d'abord à ses yeux verts. Puis vint ses belles boucles rousses, puis son teint de lait qu'il adorait tant, puis sa bouche... aussi délicate que les ailes d'un papillon. Aussi rouge qu'une pétale de rose. Clary...

Aaaargh. Il devait l'oublier. C'était sa soeur. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle de cette manière là, c'était interdit, dégoûtant. "Faut que je l'oublie, pensa t-il. Même quand elle n'est pas dans les parages, je me casse la tête avec elle"

Et comme il pensa à ça, il la vit. D'abord, il remarqua ses cheveux, qu'il connaissait bien. Puis, il la vit entièrement. Dans cette tenue. Elle était magnifique, elle le rendait fou. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sexy ! Il avait envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de faire les deux en même temps, d'aller plus loin... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de vouloir la rejoindre.

Mais ce fut avant qu'il ne remarque le mec qui était pratiquement en train de faire la première chose dont il avait envie de faire, c'est à dire qu'il était en train de la toucher.

Jace entra dans une colère noire.

- Belinda. Bouge.

- Quoi ?

- Bouge ! Hurla t-il en la poussant lui même.

Il poussa du monde, ne s'excusa même pas, et ayant atteint ce qu'il voulait, il ne réfléchit même pas : il sépara le mec de Clary sans même jeter un regard à elle, et envoya un coup de poing de toute ses forces dans la tête du gars.

Tout le monde hurla, y compris elle.

- Jace ! Cria t-elle comme il s'acharnait sur Ben. Arrête, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Ben donna un coup de pied dans son ventre en retour. Jace l'esquiva sans peine et s'apprêtait à recommencer à le frapper quand on vint les séparer.

CPOV

C'était horrible. Jamais Clary n'avait vu Jace aussi énervé. On les jeta dehors elle et lui ( comme si elle avait fait quelque chose ! ) et elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? répéta t-il en haussant la voix. C'était quoi, ça hein ? Cette démonstration en publique la, on aurait dit une prostituée ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans cette tenue en plus !

"On aurait dit une prostituée" la phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Clary et elle se retint de ne pas pleurer.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Hurla t-elle. Jamais Jace ne lui avait hurlé dessus auparavant. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends...

Pour toute réponse, Jace la plaqua contre le mur en brique et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Ses mains étaient posées sur le mur, de chaque côté de son visage, et ils étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux, normalement dorés, étaient aussi noirs que sa robe. Clary remarqua que par dessus son odeur habituelle régnait le parfum d'une autre. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa rage.

- Pour qui je me prend ? Murmura Jace d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion et plantant son regard dans le sien. Pour ce que je suis. Ton frère.

Clary serra les dents et répliqua :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de faire ça alors que tu était carrément en train de manger la fausse poitrine de cette pouffiasse !

- Tu parles de Belinda, dit t-il comme si ça avait de l'importance. Détrompes-toi. Cette fille n'est qu'un passe-temps.

- Tu es dégueulasse !  
>Jace pris ses poignets dans ses mains, la retenant prisonnière.<p>

- Ah oui ? Fit t-il. Je ne suis pas pire que toi. Ce mec, tu ne le connais même pas. Moi au moins, elle, je la connais.

Clary l'observa en silence. Elle avait tellement mal au coeur qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Oh comme elle le haïssait ! Ça ne le faisait rien à lui ? Et puis, il était si proche d'elle !

Elle ferma les yeux de toute ses forces.

- Je te déteste ! Hurla t-elle tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Tu me dégoûte. Je ne veux plus jamais te parler, te voir, rien du tout !

JPOV

Ses mots lui firent l'effet de milliers de couteaux lui poignardant le corps. Sa colère retomba aussi tôt et il regarda Clary se mordre la lèvre inférieur comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

Elle était tellement belle. Tellement vulnérable. Et, ironie du sort, c'était sa petite soeur. Il essaya de se retenir de la toucher, en vain. ''Arrête ça'' se dit t-il mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, il avait posé la main sur sa joue. D'une première part il essuya doucement ses larmes avec son pouce, ensuite il la caressa tendrement avec le dos de sa main. Clary sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Sentir la main de Jace contre sa peau la faisait frissonner; tout son corps ressentait de petits picotements. Elle le regarda faire, figée. Ses yeux étaient à nouveaux dorés, et ils n'exprimaient en ce moment que de la tristesse.

- Arrête de pleurer, lui murmura t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Jace fit doucement descendre ses mains le long de son cou, avant de s'arrêter sur ses bras, chacune de ses mains retenaient ses poignets vers le bas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, si je pleure ? Questionna t-elle, sa voix était à peine audible.

En guise de réponse, Jace colla son front contre le sien et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ça me fait mal, répondit t-il.

-Jace..., chuchota t-elle parce qu'elle le vit dangereusement s'approcher d'elle.  
>Sans qu'elle ne puisse se demande si elle devait le repousser ou non, il se pencha et attrapa doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Clary passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et le serra contre elle. Elle lui rendit la force de son baiser et enroula ses boucles blondes autour de ses doigts. Les mains de Jace descendirent le long de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches. Clary gémit quand elle sentit la langue de Jace caresser sa bouche inférieure. Désirant plus, elle ouvrit la bouche et autorisa la sienne à y pénétrer. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et se noya dans le baiser. Comment tout cela pouvait t-il être interdit ? C'était mal, et elle le savais. Mais c'était aussi tellement bon de ne plus se retenir...<p>

"Arrête ça !" lui cria une voix dans sa tête. "C'est dégueulasse ! Pense à ta mère !"

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Clary recula sa tête pour rompre le baiser. Elle se cogna le crâne contre le mur de brique derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas attention. Au lieu de ça, elle débita d'une voix tremblante :

- J-Jace, attend. On ne peux pas. On est frères et soeurs !

- Je m'en fiche...

Sa bouche était dans son cou, et il y déposait de petits baiser. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle attrapa ses épaules et essaya de le repousser. Pourtant elle voulait au plus profond d'elle même qu'il continue...

- Tu ne vois donc pas ? Dit t-il d'une voix tremblante, la tête nichée dans son cou. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne... Ce sentiment, m'est tellement inconnu. Je pensais qu'avec l'éducation de mon père, "Aimer c'est détruire" je... m'en serais incapable. Mais toi...

- Moi quoi Jace ? Demanda t-elle et elle ne put empêcher les tremblements de sa voix. Tu penses que je ne ressens rien ? Mais qu'importe nos sentiments, on ne peut pas Jace, bon sang, on est issus des même parents !

-On pourrait, contredit t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.  
>- Comment ?<br>- En se cachant, Clary... Les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir.

-Tu veux qu'on mente ? S'étonna Clary en le regardant avec peine. Qu'on vive avec ça sur le coeur ?

-Je veux être avec toi, assura Jace d'un ton définitif. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Clary secoua la tête :

- Se cacher, ça nous détruirait Jace. Et je ne pourrai pas mentir à ma mère.

Jace ferma les yeux et compris qu'il n'y avait pas de solution possible. Son amour était impossible. Tout comme son bonheur. Comme le lui avait dit son père, aimer, c'était détruire, et être aimé, c'était être détruit. Jace aimait, et il était détruit par cela.

- D'accord, fit t-il en se retirant. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir, petite soeur.

Les larmes aux yeux, Clary voulu le retenir, mais Jace était déjà parti. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait pas de solution.

A:/N : Wouaw ! J'ai enfin écrit ma première fanfic xD Personnellement, je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout mais bon...

vous, donnez moi votre avis ! J'accepte toute critique :P

Review & Review ! :D


End file.
